YuGiOh Bloopers
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: The cast of YuGiOh cause chaos and hillarity! What will happen? R&R please!
1. Beginning Bloopers

Hello, people! I decided to make a Yu-Gi-Oh bloopers fic! Yay! What chaos will happen as the cast try not to mess up? Find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

_Yami's POV_

I sat in my trailer, waiting for Rafael to show up. With my Duel Disc on my left arm, I waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, a knock on the door was heard.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Rafael's voice called. "You in there or not?"

"Come in," I called, the door opening.

"Get out here," he said. "We need you for when you play the Seal of Orichalcos."

I walked out of my trailer, waiting for my time. The effects team would make the Seal appear on me and on the field. Also, they would create the monsters on the field as well. I looked over my script one last time, and walked to the plateau where Rafael and I were dueling. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Joey standing there, reading his script.

"Need help, Joey?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"No thanks, Pharaoh," he replied. "I think I have it down. See you on the set!" I waved and walked towards the set again. Everything was set. Rafael stood on the rock, poised to get everything done. I jumped to the rock, and faced him.

"Scared, Pharaoh?" Rafael teased.

"You wish," I replied, the director getting everything ready.

"Action!" he yelled, the camera's rolling. Right now, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were supposed to slide down the rock, and witness me wielding the Orichalcos. No one came.

"What's going on up there, guys?" the director yelled at the boys.

"It's mine!" I heard Joey shout.

"I saw it first!" Tristan said. "It's my candy bar!"

"Oh, I disarray, Tristan! I saw it first, therefore, it's mine!" Joey said, snatching the candy bar from Tristan's hands. The director sighed, and was about the restart the shooting.

"Action!" the director shouted again, and this time, Joey, Tristan and Duke did slide down to the ledge.

"Yugi!" Joey called, as I looked over at him.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Sorry, but the effects team made the Orichalcos a triangle!" Joey laughed loudly, and I smiled.

Sort of funny? Any ideas of what I should write next? You decide!

Review?

Background: (Joey screaming as Tristan tries to yank the candy bar out of his hands)


	2. Battle City Mishaps

The second chapter for Yu-Gi-Oh Bloopers is now underway! What shall happen as the yamis, Joey, and Tristan cause chaos on the set of Battle City Finals? Read onward, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

After the complete madness of the Orichalcos saga, they moved on to the Battle City Finals set, which was the Battle City Tower. Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and the gang were there, as was Ishizu and Odion. The many cameras surrounded the set. Kaiba, in his usual position, stood before what he called the geek squad. Mokuba stood beside him, his raven hair blowing in the wind.

"I'm afraid of heights," Joey whimpered, clutching the railing in fear. "I want down from here!" Kaiba smiled, and stared hard at Joey with his blue eyes.

"Face it, mutt," he taunted. "You'll never amount to anything." Both Yami Marik and Yami Bakura snickered, and Joey glared at them, causing them to shrink into the shadows. Yami chuckled, and walked over to Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you know what you have to do for this next scene," he reminded, the CEO turning away. "You have to toss me that card in order to defeat Marik's dark side."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaiba muttered, his brown hair blowing in the breeze. "Just stay out of my way, and things will work out." Even in real life, Kaiba was a pathetic person. Mokuba looked up at his big brother, and gave him the dreaded…PUPPY EYES!

"What now, Mokuba?" Kaiba growled, the puppy eyes filling with tears.

"Seto, I just want this shooting to go well, and for you not to be a mean person," Mokuba replied, bowing his head. Kaiba sighed, and nodded, obeying his younger brother's temptation with the puppy eyes. Patting his raven hair, Kaiba walked off, his trench coat flowing in the wind.

"And…ACTION!" the director yelled, his blue-green eyes glinting. (Guess who?) Kaiba stood next to the group as Yami and Yami Marik stood on the dueling platform.

"Yugi!" Kaiba called, holding up a card. "Take this!" He tossed it, and Yami caught it. It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Cut!" the director shouted, slapping his forehead. "That's the wrong card, you dolt!" The cast groaned, and the director placed the card back into Kaiba's hands. He was shocked, and muttered something under his breath. The director, who had brown hair, and wore a black shirt, and navy blue jeans, sat back down in the chair.

"What now?" Joey asked, his stomach growling. "I want a doughnut!" The director sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

"Take five, people," he sighed, his eyes closing deeply. "This is going to be a long day."

Who is the director? And what will happen as a guest makes an appearance to the group in the next shooting? Find out in chapter three!

Review, please.


End file.
